Le choix de la Destinée
by Lafolle50
Summary: Je me nomme Ginny Weasley. Je suis une jeune femme que l'on qualifierait de sage et réfléchit. Mais quand l'Amour s'en mêle, il est impossible de résister à votre Destin, j'en ai eu la preuve. Rated T. 1er OS sur Harry Potter.


Coucou. Voilà mon premier texte sur Harry Potter. Je l'ai écrit, il y a deux ou trois ans et je n'ai jamais eu le cran de le publier alors je me lance. C'est un O-S sur le couple Ginny/Harry. J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez!

Je suis navrée s'il reste des fautes d' orthographes, j'ai pourtant essayer de toutes les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. ^^

Je tiens à signaler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J..

C'est un rated T pour une situation à ne surtout pas faire!

Voilà. Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

**Le choix de la Destinée.**

- Mon nom? Ginny Weasley, j'ai 17 et hier soir, j'ai faillis faire une grosse bêtise!! Je vous raconte pourquoi??

**********

**Je ne sais plus où je vais, ni qui je suis, je suis perdue! La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je fuis le Terrier, je le fui LUI, Harry Potter, mon grand et éternel amour. Voldemort avait été vaincu quelques semaines plus tôt, seul peu de Mangemorts restaient en fuite, il y avait encore des risques d'attaques mais ils étaient faibles. D'ailleurs, je m'en fiche totalement, je coure désespérement vers le pont qui enjambe le lac à une dizaine de kilomètres de chez moi, c'est mon lieu préféré! Voilà, j'arrive enfin! L'eau est calme, la légère brise soulève mes cheveux d'un roux éclatant ainsi que les jupons fins de ma robe blanche. Je m'accoude à la rambarde et je regarde la lune et les étoiles, elles brillent de mille feux et moi, je laisse une larme scintillante s'écraser sur la surface lisse des eaux noires. Le désespoir et la tristesse se sont emparés de mon âme, c'est le même sentiment qu'influent les Détraqueurs aux gens. Je repense à notre discussion de se soir, la dernière.**

***FLASH BACK***

**Ginny, comme tous les soirs, attablée à son bureau et à écrire dans son journal intime. Un journal moldu; qu'elle avait protégé elle-même avec des sorts, elle le possédait depuis qu'elle était entrée en 2ème année à Poudlard, après l'histoire du journal de Jedusort. Plongée dedans, elle fut interrompu par quelques coups frappés à sa porte. La jeune femme marmonna un vague "Entré" et regarda qui était l'importuniste. Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive quand elle reconnut Harry. Le fusillant du regard, Ginny lui demanda d'un ton neutre:**

- _Tu veux me voir?_

- _Salut. Oui, je voulais te demander quelques conseils. Et...euh...oh tiens!_**, dit Harry, en lui tendait un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.**

**Ginny les prit, respira le parfum de ses fleurs préférées et les mit dans un vase. Elle lui demanda, soupsonneuse:**

- _Et Hermione? Elle est ta meilleure amie, elle pourra sans doute t'aider!_

- _Euh...non...elle ne le peut pas. C'est de t...tes conseils dont j'ai besoin._

- _Et bien, vas-y! J'ai pas toute la nuit moi! Toi, non plus je suppose!_

- _Je voudrai que tu me donnes des conseils, sur le fait de...d'aborder une fille...dont je...je suis fou..._**, expliqua Harry, assez nerveux.**

- _Je rêve là? Tu n'as vraiment pas honte de me demander ça?! Je te rappelle que je suis ton ex-petite-copine et qu'on ne demande pas ça à une ex! _**siffla Ginny, écoeurée.**

**Elle se leva, et dans un dernier tournoiement de sa robe blanche, elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Depuis, ses pieds l'avaient menés vers son endroit préféré, sans même transplaner.**

***FIN DU FLASH BACK***

**Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues et viennent achever leur course folle un peu plus bas. Je retire mes talons aiguilles qui me torturent les pieds -c'est la première paire que j'ai trouvé-, je passe mes jambes par-dessus la rambarde et m'assoit face à l'étendue noire et scintillante. Je peux déjà sentir l'eau que mes pieds nus vont bientôt pouvoir fendre. Je regarde ma montre, il est minuit moins cinq. Mon conte va s'achever à la même heure que tous les autres. A présent, je dois faire mes adieux, des adieux silencieux. Je ferme les yeux et murmure:**

- Papa, Maman, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George et Ron. Ma famille, je vous aime tant. Je suis désolée pour le mal que mon acte va causer. Pardon... Hermione, ma fabuleuse meilleure amie...Nos discussions vont beaucoup me manquer, tout comme toi...Harry...Oh Harry, l'être que j'ai le plus aimé pendant toutes ces dernières années...Tu as choisi quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est compréhensible et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérite grandement...Je t'aime!

**Je rouvre les yeux, regarde une dernière fois le ciel étoilé, tandis que ma montre sonne les douze coups de minuit. Je referme les paupières et me laisse glisser dans l'eau, quelques mètres plus bas. Je me laisse volontairement couler au fond, n'écoutant pas les protestations brûlantes de chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'entends mon coeur battre à grande allure, je sens la Mort venir prendre mon âme. Je vais rejoindre Sirius et tous les résistants morts au combat, je vais dans un monde où douleur et regret n'ont pas leur place. Je sens alors, deux mains musclés m'attraper avant que je ne sombre dans le néant. C'est la fin.**

**J'ai mal, mon corps est meurtrie. J'ai du mal à respirer et de l'eau plein la bouche. Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os! Suis-je morte? Je laisse couler le liquide de ma bouche afin de mieux respirer, puis j'ouvre les yeux. Une lumière vient alors m'aveugler avant que je ne puisse voir quoi que se soit. Un peu plus loin, un cri retentit, un cri que je reconnaîtrais entre mille:**

- Par Merlin!! Ginny!! Ce n'est pas possible! Où l'as-tu trouvé Harry??

**La voix appartenait à Molly, ma chère maman poule, elle paraissait paniquée. Mais, une pensée me revint, et me fit oublier ma mère. Je sentais mon corps, posé dans des bras protecteur, dans SES bras à lui, à Harry. Tout à coup, une douzaine de 'POP' retentirent, suivit par de nombreux cris d'horreur. Harry poursuivit son chemin, et entra dans la maison. L'air se fit aussitôt plus doux et la chaleur parcourut doucement mon corps, encore trempé! Mon sauveur me posa doucement sur quelque chose de confortable, en tissu. Le canapé! Ma longue robe blanche me collait au corps, c'est ce qui m'avait permis d'identifier la texture du ''sol''. Sachant parfaitement, qu'il faudrait un jour ou l'autre me confronter à eux, j'ouvre très difficilement les yeux. Je me mord la lèvre inférieur en voyant le monde qui se pressait autour de moi! Mes parents, mes frères, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley et Harry me regardaient avec inquiétude. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux remplis de larmes de son regard émeraude. Les précieuses perles roulaient sur mon visage, se fondant avec l'eau du lac encore présente. Mon chagrin est si immense, qu'il me donne la force de me relever à toute allure! J'ai la tête qui tourne et mal partout, mais à présent c'est secondaire. A une vitesse folle, je sors de la pièce, monte les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ferme avec force la porte, et sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière, je me jette sur mon lit et pleure de plus belle. A nouveau, de faible coups retentirent, je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre cette fois-ci. Quelqu'un se glisse jusqu'à mon lit, s'assit près de moi, allume une petite lampe et me caresse les cheveux. J'ai reconnu son odeur si enivrante, je l'a connait par coeur. Penché sur moi, Harry me murmure:**

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi, tu as fais ça, Ginny? C'est de ma faute?! Oui, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Je suis le pire crétin que la terre puisse porter pas vrai? J'ai été plus que maladroit, tout à l'heure. Je suis lâche, je l'avoue! Je ne me serai pas dégonflé à la dernière seconde, tu n'aurais pas sauté! Ginny, la seule et unique femme que j'aime et dont je suis fou, c'est toi! Je n'arrive pas à concevoir une vie sans ta présence! Alors, pardonne-moi! Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui Ginny!

- Pourquoi... tu as changé d'avis?. Tu...m'as fais si mal...tout à l'heure! **sanglotais-je, en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.**

- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je t'avais quitté pour ta sécurité, j'avais peur que tu refuses et me brises le coeur. **avoua Harry.** Et crois-moi, si tu avais réussit se soir, si je ne t'avais pas sauvé! J'aurai moi-même sauté pour venir te rejoindre!

- Je t'aime, Harry!

- Je t'aime aussi, Ginny! Et maintenant, que je t'ai, je ne te lâcherai plus, je te le promet!

**Harry me reversa sur le dos et m'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je répondit à son baiser avec plaisir. On s'enlaça, s'accrochant mutuellement l'un à l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait.**

**********

- Finalement, c'est une des plus belle nuit que j'ai passé dans ses bras!

**The End!**

**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. C'est la fin de ce petit O.S. Titillez le petit bouton vert pour me donner votre avis! S'il vous plait!!! (Yeux de cocker^^)

Bisous. Lafolle 50


End file.
